


Don't Stop Believing

by cosmotronic



Series: Journeys [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week, Light Angst, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: Sometimes, Holtz just weeps. And Erin just holds her, and waits for the credits to roll.Holtzbert Week Day Three.





	Don't Stop Believing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for day three and one very brief, very loose prompt fill.
> 
> Movie Night, or how to cry when your face doesn't work.

Holtz is sat rigor still, face motionless as she stares.

Tears stream from unblinking eyes, rolling down slack cheeks. She’s not crying in any conventional way; her gaping mouth is soundless and her breathing is a regular rhythm rather than hiccupping gasps.

It’s as though an old stone dam behind her eyes is overflowing, seeping sorrow pouring through neat and tranquil. An earthy reservoir of pain becoming too full, rebalancing itself. She doesn’t crack, she doesn’t crumble or fall apart or spew forth a raging torrent of emotion.

She just weeps.

Erin’s seen it before.

And Erin knows there’s little to be done other than to wrap an arm around her companion, tug her close. Maybe stroke her back a bit, whisper sweet nothings, murmur nonsense agreements. There won't be a reaction, no real response beyond the continued damp trickle.

Some would say it’s not like Holtz at all. Holtz, who is nothing but sound and motion and intensity and good humour.

Erin would have said that herself, a few short months ago.

Before Erin knew just how deeply dark waters can run, beneath the bright surface froth.

And before Erin knew of the ancient dam, built about her lover’s face like a shield, a mask. Cold hewn belief, bearing the divots of old hurt and the vivid graffiti of her chosen image. A protection, for her survival.

Perhaps one day Erin will help Holtz dismantle the barrier, but not today.

There’s a sniffle from the gap between her shoulder and her breast, where a precious blonde head has come to rest. It’s a sign the waters are almost level, the outpouring almost ceased.

Holtz will be embarrassed afterwards, shy. She will swipe furiously at her cheeks and show more fervency than she has done for the past hour.

Erin will only need to kiss her and hold her and smile at her and they will sit and stare together, wrapped up tight and content, for a little longer.

And wait for the credits to roll.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://cosmotronic87.tumblr.com/), for when you want to rub my belly.


End file.
